


Il blu è seducente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natasha è un'assassina russa che intrattiene una relazione con il Dio degli inganni.





	Il blu è seducente

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha/Loki  
> Prompt: "Sono blu, ma non é un dramma" "Sei solo vestita di blu" "Anche tu".

Il blu è seducente

  
  
Loki allungò la mano, un fiocco di neve candido gli finì sull’indice affusolato. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo si tinsero di rosso, e si leccò le labbra. Avvertì gli occhi pizzicare, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli neri ai lati del viso pallido e affilato. La pelle candida della sua mano divenne blu, Loki strinse il pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle. Digrignò i denti e abbassò il capo. Inspirò ed espirò, si voltò udendo un sibilo, semi-confuso con il rumore del vento. Assottigliò gli occhi, guardando la soffice superficie della neve brillare candida sotto la luce di un sole bianco. Si girò nuovamente e guardò l’assassina comparsa davanti a lui.

Natasha indossava una tuta aderente blu-scuro quasi nera, gli afferrò la mano gelida nella propria, il blu faceva contrasto con la cute nivea della russa.  
“Sono blu anche io, ma non è un dramma” sussurrò seducente. Loki sfilò la mano da quella liscia dell’assassina e lei gli mise l’altra mano sul fianco.  
“Sei vestita solo di blu, c’è differenza midgardiana” rispose il dio degli inganni con astio. Si voltò, il vento gli faceva aleggiare il mantello verde alle spalle, e la luce solare faceva brillare il suo elmo cornuto e dorato. Natasha lo abbracciò da dietro e fece aderire i seni sodi alle sue spalle muscolose.  
“Anche tu, dentro sei puro fuoco ed è ciò che mi piace” sussurrò lasciva. Gli baciò il collo con le gelide labbra vermiglie e Loki mise una mano sul fianco della russa.  
“Anche tu mi piaci” ammise in un sussurro.

 


End file.
